Change Him With Me
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Okaa-san di surga. Aku benar-benar merasa aneh saat ini. Ada orang yang telah membuatku sakit hati. Di saat yang sama, ada orang yang berusaha menyembuhkan hatiku. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? KyoHaruTama. RnR, Minna?


Hari pertama festival Ouran. Para anggota Host Club sedang berkumpul di ruang musik ketiga seperti biasanya. Dengan bias sinar mentari sore yang masuk melalui jendela, mereka berbagi cerita mengenai latar belakang kehidupan Tamaki kepada Haruhi. Semuanya didengarkan oleh Haruhi dengan saksama.

Saat itu juga, ia mulai paham akan perasaannya sendiri. Ya, dia menyukai Tamaki. Dan sekarang, ia sudah paham betul mengenai posisi Tamaki dalam keluarga Suou. Mereka berdua sama. Sama-sama tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ibu mereka.

Tapi.

Saat Tamaki masuk ke ruangan itu sambil menggandeng tangan seorang gadis. Entah mengapa jantung Haruhi berdegub keras dan kemudian seakan-akan berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Tamaki. "Aku akan bertunangan dengan Eclair Tonnerre. Dan Host Club akan dibubarkan setelah festival Ouran berakhir," semua kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Tamaki. Membuat seluruh anggota _club_ bagai tersambar petir di tempat.

Ah. Haruhi melupakan sesuatu.

Ibu Tamaki masih hidup. Tidak seperti ibunya yang sudah meninggal.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club **©** Bisco Hatori**

**No commercial advantage gained by making this fanfiction.**

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

—_based on anime story—_

.

.

.

Hari kedua festival Ouran. Tamaki benar-benar tidak menampakkan dirinya di ruang _club_. Ketidakhadirannya benar-benar membuat perasaan seluruh anggota _club_ campur aduk. Antara perasaan harus melayani pelanggan dan juga kesedihan karena _Otou-san_ mereka tidak datang.

Melihat semua anggota _club_ tidak ada yang bergerak. Si Raja Bayangan mengambil inisiatif sendiri. "Sudah, sudah. Jangan memikirkan hal yang tak berguna. Lihat, pelanggan kita menunggu," ujarnya tenang.

"Kamu tenang sekali, Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Karena hal terpenting bagi kita saat ini adalah melayani semua tamu yang sudah datang ke Host Club ini."

Setelah berhasil mempengaruhi semuanya, Kyoya kembali ke tempat duduknya. Berada di depan laptop pribadinya dan terlihat sangat tekun mengerjakan sesuatu di sana. Beberapa saat setelah Nona Eclair pergi dari _club_nya barusan, ia sudah mengatakan kepada Haruhi kalau semua hutangnya telah lunas setelah melayani gadis yang akan menjadi tunangan Tamaki itu.

Masih jelas diingatannya, bagaimana wajah Haruhi saat memberitahukannya kalau hutangnya telah lunas. Tidak ada kesenangan di sana, yang ada malah kesedihan. Apakah ia sedih karena harus meninggalkan _club_ ini atau ia sedih karena ... Tamaki?

Sejenak, tangan Kyoya berhenti menari di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. Begitu menatap ke depan, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Haruhi yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Cih! Lagi-lagi menampilkan wajah seperti itu. Kyoya tak habis pikir kenapa hatinya terasa diremas-remas setiap kali melihat wajah murung Haruhi. Ahh ... saat ini, ia begitu ingin membunuh Tamaki yang sudah membuat situasi menjadi seperti ini.

Menghembuskan napas. Kyoya kembali menatap layar laptopnya. Keluarganya yang bergerak di bidang kesehatan itu sekarang dalam keadaan sulit. Perusahaan mereka hampir saja terbeli oleh keluarga kaya asal Perancis yang sebentar lagi akan menunangkan salah satu keturunannya dengan satu-satunya penerus keluarga Suou. Melihat bagaimana sifat Eclair, sepertinya keluarga itu tidak ada bedanya dengan nenek Tamaki. Sama-sama angkuh.

Tapi perlu diingat kembali. Ada penekanan kata _hampir_ di sana. Ya, hampir.

Karena sekarang, perusahaan besar Ootori itu sudah berada di salah satu tangan siswa Ouran. Siswa yang selama ini melakukan investasi, seorang siswa Ouran dengan isial nama K.O.

Oh! Ayolah, semua orang tahu itu inisial nama siapa.

Kyoya tersenyum bangga sambil memperhatikan layar laptopnya. Sebenarnya, awalnya dia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk melakukan hal ini tapi karena semua perkataan Haruhi terhadap ayahnya barusan, ia mengubah pikirannya. Sebagai anak dari pengusaha kaya bernama Yoshio Otori, Kyoya sendiri bahkan tak berani membantah perkataan ayahnya yang keras itu. Tapi Haruhi, anak itu memang selalu jujur dan polos. Kyoya hanya bisa dibuat tercengang saat dengan lantangnya gadis itu menyuarakan semua kerja kerasnya sebagai wakil ketua di Host Club.

Haruskah diulangi sekali lagi? 

Saat itu Kyoya hanya bisa menampakan senyuman di wajahnya. Seakan-akan ayahnya tengah memujinya padahal yang terjadi adalah kebalikan. Senyuman di wajah Kyoya adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia tampilkan kehadapan semua orang di sana agar dirinya dan juga sang ayah terlihat sangat akrab.

Mungkin orang-orang yang berada jauh dari mereka memikirkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang anak dan ayah yang sangat akrab. Tapi tidak bagi mereka yang berada dekat dengan mereka berdua. Sayangnya hanya sekretaris ayah Kyoya saja yang ada di sana beserta gadis itu ... ya, Haruhi ada di sana dan mendengar semua penghinaan Yoshio Ootori terhadap anaknya. Tanpa memikirkan dampak yang akan ditimbulkannya, gadis itu berdiri, berbicara dengan sangat tegas seakan membantah semua ucapan kepala keluarga Ootori tersebut.

"Dalam Host Club ini, Kyoya-senpai bekerja keras agar semua orang bahagia. Dengan membuat semua orang bahagia, kami juga merasa bahagia. Apakah membuat orang bahagia adalah tindakan yang tidak berharga? Aku merasa Kyoya-senpai sangat mengagumkan."

Begitu mendengar semua ucapan Haruhi yang sangat berani kepada ayahnya itu, Kyoya hanya bisa termenung. Detik itu juga, dia merasakan hal yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Saat matanya menatap mata Haruhi yang tulus membelanya itu, jantungnya seakan ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Kyoya yang selalu nampak tenang dan dingin itu untuk pertama kalinya merasakan kehangatan di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Setiap berbicara dengan Haruhi, Kyoya sadar kalau ada yang menarik dalam diri gadis berambut pendek itu. Dan hari ini, Kyoya menyadari kalau Haruhi lebih dari sekedar menarik bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore di Festival Ouran hari kedua. Ini adalah saatnya parade dan semua anggota Host Club telah selesai dengan riasan mereka masing-masing. Hanya satu orang yang belum datang, sang ketua dengan gelar _King_, Tamaki Suou.

Haruhi terlihat duduk dengan manis di sekeliling anggota Host Club yang lain. Si kembar sudah terlihat kesal karena sang _Tono_ belum juga datang. Sedangkan Mori dan Honney hanya bisa memperhatikan Kyoya yang sedari tadi berurusan dengan ponselnya. "Cih! _Baka_! Kenapa tidak diangkat juga?!" kesalnya sambil memaki benda tak bersalah itu.

Setelah berkali-kali menghubungi ponsel Tamaki yang berakhir nihil, akhirnya Kyoya menghubungi telepon rumah keluarga pemilik sekolah Ouran tersebut. Tentu saja, sesuai perkiraan yang menjawab telepon pasti kepala pelayan Suou.

"Ah, Shima-san," sapa Kyoya ramah. "Ini Kyoya."

"Ini pasti mengenai Tamaki-boochama, kan?" tebak kepala pelayan Suou itu bahkan sebelum Kyoya sempat mengutarakan tujuannya. "_Boochama _sudah berangkat ke Perancis dan akan melangsungkan pertunangan dengan keluarga Tonnere."

Kyoya tercengang mendengar semua perkataan Shima. Yang Kyoya tahu hanyalah kalau Tamaki akan bertunangan dengan Eclair. Bahkan dengan analisanya mengenai semua sifat Tamaki, Kyoya sempat berpikir kalau pertunangan itu akan batal. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada berita seperti ini? Tamaki bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya.

"Aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Tapi dia mengatakan kalau itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar keluarga Suou mau memaafkan ibunya. Dan dia terlihat sangat senang karena bisa memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk ibunya. Dia juga mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin berada di Ouran hanya karena keegosisannya dan membuat Kyoya-sama dan yang lainnya kesusahan," terang Shima panjang lebar.

Sedangkan Kyoya yang mendengarkan hanya bisa menggertakan giginya saking kesalnya. Kenapa Tamaki itu selalu egois dan seenaknya sendiri? Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya. Kyoya menatap satu per satu anggota clubnya. Mata hitamnya bersirobok dengan mata Haruhi. Lihat? Betapa mata itu menatapnya penuh harap, ternyata gadis itu benar-benar mengharapkan Tamaki. Tapi, dirinya yang selalu bisa melakukan segala hal itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang.

"Orang bodoh itu!" geramnya. "Dia sudah berangkat ke Perancis dan meninggalkan Ouran," beritahunya kemudian.

Begitu mengucapkan semua berita yang ia dengar dari Shima baik mengenai pertunangan dan perjanjian mengenai ibu Tamaki itu, mata Kyoya hanya bisa terfokus menatap satu-satunya gadis yang ada di sana. Gadis itu sedikit menunduk sehingga Kyoya tak bisa membaca mimik wajahnya.

Walau terganggu dengan segala maki-makian yang terdengar dari Hitachiin bersaudara mengenai Tamaki atau suara Honney yang ingin menangis, Kyoya masih bisa dengan jelas mendengar desahan gadis itu. "Bukankah ini bagus?" ucap Haruhi tiba-tiba dan berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan semua orang yang ada di sana.

Dari balik kacamatanya, Kyoya hanya bisa menatap kesedihan yang sedang disembunyikan oleh senyuman Haruhi itu. "Setidaknya Tamaki-senpai bisa berbahagia bersama dengan ibunya. Dia sudah terpisah lama dengan ibunya, kan?" ucapnya sambil menatap satu per satu anggota Host Club.

Hikaru dan Kaoru terlihat saling menatap satu sama lain. Honney masih dengan sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya, ia terlihat sesenggukan, "Ta-tapi kita harus berpisah dengan Tama-chan," detik itu juga, laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu segera memeluk Mori.

"Tapi kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kan? Itu adalah keputusannya sendiri," Haruhi berusaha tersenyum dan tanpa sengaja menatap Kyoya yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Kyoya sedikit tertegun lalu menunduk sedikit dan memperbaiki letak kaca matanya sedikit. "Kalau begitu, kita buat saja parade ini sebagai perpisahan untuk Host Club, bagaimana?"

Gadis itu berusaha nampak tegar dengan menampilkan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Paling tidak Kyoya juga harus membalas senyumannya dengan sebuah senyuman juga kan? Sama seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya, kan?

Setelah mendengar keputusan Raja Bayangan di sana, semua anggota Host Club hanya bisa menghentikan rasa sedih yang melingkupi hatinya dan bersiap-siap untuk parade yang akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Bagaimana pun juga, ini untuk yang terakhir kali kan? Paling tidak mereka harus terlihat bahagia di luar untuk memberi sambutan yang baik bagi semua orang yang ada di Ouran.

.

.

.

Masih terdengar sayup-sayup musik Waltz di luar sana. Di halaman Ouran High School sekarang sedang diadakan dansa dan akan disusul dengan kembang api sebagai acara penutup festival Ouran. Sepertinya para gadis di luar sana sudah melupakan kesedihan mereka saat Kyoya mengumumkan bahwa Host Club akan dibubarkan.

Haruhi yang masih mengenakan pakaian paradenya lebih memilih diam di ruangan clubnya. "Hahh ...," helanya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas hari ini. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Gadis berambut pendek itu lebih memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi sakit saat mengingat semua hal yang sudah ia alami di ruangan ini. Terutama mengenai Tamaki Suou. Dia benar-benar marah pada dirinya sendiri saat tidak menyadari dirinya menyukai seniornya itu. Dan ketika menyadarinya, Tamaki sudah pergi.

Wajahnya seketika memanas. Kedua bola matanya siap menumpahkan air mata. Isakkan kecil perlahan meluncur dari mulutnya. Haruhi akhirnya lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya.

Perasaannya benar-benar sakit saat ini. Bahkan saat mendengar pintu terbuka dan ditutup kembali, Haruhi tidak mau repot-repot untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Gadis itu masih lebih memilih untuk menangis dalam diam, berharap kalau dengan ini perasaannya akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Ini teh vanilla. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu membayar ini," ucap seseorang sambil meletakkan dua cangkir teh di atas meja Haruhi.

Dengan terpaksa, Haruhi mengangkat wajahnya setelah menghapus air matanya. "Kyoya-senpai," gumamnya dengan suara parau.

Di lain pihak, Kyoya hanya bisa menampilkan senyuman di wajahnya walau sebenarnya hatinya sedikit diremas saat mendapati gadis ini sedang menangis. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu tangisi," ucap Kyoya bohong. Padahal ia tahu pasti apa hal yang sedang ditangisi Haruhi. "Tapi kuharap ini bisa membuatmu nyaman, hm?"

Haruhi sedikit tersentak saat Kyoya meraih kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di sekeliling cangkir teh yang dibawa Kyoya tadi. Wajah tegang Haruhi perlahan melembut saat hangat teh mulai menjalar melalui telapak tangannya. "Hangat."

Kyoya memang anggota Host Club tapi dalam kenyataannya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat hati perempuan yang sedang patah hati menjadi lebih baik. Dan akhirnya, hanya cara klise seperti ini yang terpikirkan di otaknya. Tapi paling tidak gadis ini sudah tidak menangis lagi, kan?

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih semenjak Host Club dibubarkan. Sebagain besar gadis di Ouran benar-benar merasa sedih apalagi mereka harus mendengar berita tentang kepergian Tamaki ke Perancis. Bahkan sekarang, banyak para laki-laki yang mengambil keuntungan ini, mereka mulai membuat _club_ serupa agar dapat terkenal di kalangan para gadis. Sedangkan para mantan anggota Host Club tidak ambil pusing akan hal ini. Mereka hanya melakukan aktivitas sekolah seperti biasanya.

Sama seperti Haruhi. Kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini benar-benar mengingatkannya dengan minggu awal saat ia mulai belajar di Ouran. Bingung mencari tempat sepi untuk belajar bahkan setelah memasuki semua perpustakaan yang ada di Ouran. Pada akhirnya ia akan kembali lagi ke ruang musik ketiga yang ada di Ouran. Hanya dengan melihat pintunya saja, Haruhi benar-benar merasa rindu akan suasana Host Club.

"Haruhi? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Tangan Haruhi yang baru saja menyentuh ganggang pintu kembali tertarik saat gendang telinganya mendengar suara kakak kelasnya.

Dengan sedikit gugup, Haruhi menjawab, "E-eh? Aku? Hanya sedang mencari tempat untuk belajar. Lalu Kyoya-senpai sendiri?"

Laki-laki berkacamata itu tersenyum dan membuka pintu terlebih dulu, "Aku memang selalu kemari setiap hari. Kamu bisa menggunakan ruangan ini juga, Haruhi."

Begitu memasuki ruangan itu, Haruhi sempat terpaku sebentar karena semua perabotan Host Club masih tertata rapi di sana. Sepertinya Kyoya sengaja melakukan hal ini. Tanpa menghiraukan Kyoya, Haruhi melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian belakang ruangan, bahkan semua makanan dan juga teh masih ada di sini.

"Honney-senpai sering datang ke sini," ucap Kyoya seakan-akan menjawab kebingungan Haruhi.

Sesuai dengan tujuan awalnya, Haruhi akhirnya memilih salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di sana. Sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran dengan empat buah kursi yang mengelilinginya. Meja yang sangat dekat dengan jendela besar yang ada di sana. Bahkan dengan duduk di sana, Haruhi dapat dengan mudah melihat guguran mahkota bunga sakura di luar.

Kyoya sendiri hanya bisa memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam kemudian duduk di sudut ruangan. Membuka laptop dan mulai melihat-lihat saham-saham perusahaan di Jepang.

Selama dua jam penuh, hanya suara detik jarum jam dan suara ketikan _keyboard_ laptop Kyoya saja yang terdengar.

"Ahh ... lelah sekali." Haruhi merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memijat pelan kedua bahunya. Diam-diam dia melihat ke arah Kyoya, seniornya itu tidak pernah berubah. Tapi sikapnya sebulan yang lalu saat parade usai benar-benar masih terekam dengan baik di ingatan Haruhi. Kenapa Kyoya begitu baik saat itu?

DEG!

Dan kenapa juga jantungnya tiba-tiba berdentum aneh?

Haruhi segera bangun dari tempat duduknya saat melihat Kyoya yang memutar kepala menghadapnya. Mata mereka sempat bertemu sekilas tapi Haruhi tidak menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih berjalan ke arah jendela.

Dengan berdiri di sisi jendela seperti ini, semua pemandangan indah di lapangan Ouran dapat tertangkap jelas di matanya. Dalam kesunyiannya, Haruhi terbawa hanyut oleh kecantikan alam di luar sana tanpa menyadari Kyoya yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Haruhi, kamu menyukai Tamaki, kan?" tanya Kyoya tiba-tiba sambil mendekati Haruhi yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela.

"E-eh?" Haruhi hanya bisa terdiam membisu saat seniornya itu berada di hadapannya. "Maksud _Senpai_?"

"Hm, kamu tidak bisa berbohong, Haruhi. Kelakuanmu saat festival Ouran berakhir benar-benar terlihat seperti itu. Yang kamu tangisi saat itu bukan bubarnya Host Club, tapi karena Tamaki, kan?"

Haruhi tersenyum kecil sambil menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran di luar sana. "Aku juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti. Selama ini, aku tidak berpikir kalau aku menyukai Tamaki-senpai. Tapi semakin lama aku memikirkannya, aku benar-benar sadar kalau aku memang menyukainya. Tapi saat aku menyadarinya, hari itu, dia malah pergi meninggalkanku," ujar Haruhi panjang lebar.

Dari balik kaca bening yang membatasi penglihatannya, Kyoya dapat melihat mata Haruhi yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Jadi kamu benar-benar menyukainya?" Andai saja Haruhi tahu, Kyoya benar-benar merasa sakit sekarang.

"Saat Tamaki-senpai pergi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang di sini." Tangan Haruhi menyentuh pelan dadanya. "Tapi aku cukup terhibur dengan layanan yang Kyoya-senpai berikan saat festival Ouran kemarin."

Mendengar ucapan tulus tersebut, hati Kyoya sedikit berdesir. Lihat, betapa mudahnya gadis di hadapannya membuat perasaannya berubah-ubah seperti ini.

Sejenak, mereka berdua terdiam. Dalam hati, Haruhi berpikir kenapa seniornya ini tiba-tiba membicarakan hal seperti ini. Apa pembicaraan ini memberikan keuntungan untuknya? Selama mengenal Kyoya, Haruhi tahu kalau laki-laki ini hanya bertindak jika ada keuntungan di sana. Walau Haruhi juga pernah melihatnya melakukan beberapa hal yang tidak akan memberikannya keuntungan.

"Haruhi."

"Hm?" Haruhi menoleh.

Kali ini, kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu. "Aku punya saran untukmu. Hal yang hilang itu bisa kamu isi dengan sesuatu hal yang baru, Haruhi."

"Maksud—"

Perkataan Haruhi berhenti saat tangan kanan Kyoya menyentuh pelan sisi kiri wajahnya. "Aku bisa menjadi hal yang baru itu, Haruhi," ucap Kyoya. Haruhi tidaklah bodoh, dia tahu kalau Kyoya baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya pada dirinya.

Sedangkan Haruhi masih diam saja bahkan saat Kyoya dengan pelan memajukan tubuhnya agar wajah mereka bertemu. "Apa _Senpai_ yakin akan hal ini?" tanya Haruhi saat kedua bibir mereka hampir bertemu. "Ini tidak akan memberikan keuntungan apapun untukmu."

Kyoya tersenyum kecil. "Terkadang aku juga bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak memberikanku keuntungan, Haruhi," sahut Kyoya. Hingga akhirnya ia mengeliminasi jaraknya secara perlahan dan membuat bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu.

Haruhi benar-benar diam membeku. Ini pertama kalinya dia berciuman dengan laki-laki. Dan entah kenapa, ini berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

_Okaa-san di surga. Aku benar-benar merasa aneh saat ini. Ada orang yang telah membuatku sakit hati. Di saat yang sama, ada orang yang berusaha menyembuhkan hatiku. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Saat tidak menerima tanggapan apapun dari Haruhi, Kyoya secara perlahan mulai memisahkan dirinya dari Haruhi.

GREP!

Mata Kyoya membesar saat dengan tiba-tiba Haruhi menarik baju bagian depannya dan membuat bibir mereka lagi-lagi bertemu. Jika tadi, saat mereka berciuman, Kyoya yang menutup mata. Maka kali ini, Haruhi yang menutup mata dan membuat Kyoya tercengang akan tindakannya.

"Kyoya-senpai," panggil Haruhi saat mereka sudah terpisah dengan jarak beberapa sentimeter. "Aku tidak bisa membuatmu menggantikan Tamaki-senpai. Tapi aku bisa memberikan ruang yang lain untukmu. Biarkan Tamaki-senpai menjadi salah satu kenangan untukku."

Ada senyuman bahagia yang tergambar di wajah kalem Kyoya. "Sepertinya itu jauh lebih menguntungkanku, Haruhi."

_Okaa-san di surga. Aku harap ini pilihan yang terbaik untukku._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**Yuhuuu~ fanfic pertama saya di fandom Ouran High School Host Club dan sengaja mengusung cerita dengan pairing favorit saya :3**_

_**Fic ini berdasarkan animenya, makanya tiba-tiba ada Eclair di sini wkwk xD Nanti kapan-kapan saya mungkin mau buat fic dengan tokoh Haruhi dan Hitachiin bersaudara. Sumpah, gregetan banget kalau baca chapter-chapter soal si kembar yang bingung sama perasaannya sendiri itu wkwk..**_

_**Sip, oke deh, sampai di sini aja cuap-cuapnya :) ada yang berkenan untuk mereview?**_


End file.
